Solve for $x$ : $7x + 10 = 3$
Subtract $10$ from both sides: $(7x + 10) - 10 = 3 - 10$ $7x = -7$ Divide both sides by $7$ $\dfrac{7x}{7} = \dfrac{-7}{7}$ Simplify. $x = -1$